The Legend of Horse Hill
by Psycho22
Summary: Shawn gets himself involved in a case where a woman was decapitated in a small, creepy town known as "Horse Hill". Juliet tells Shawn of the legend that the townspeople tell. Shawn agrees to take the case much to Gus's displeasure. He heads out with Juliet to- Full summary inside! PRE-SHULES! Some Shawn whump!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Smmary: **Shawn gets himself involved in a case where a woman was decapitated in a small, creepy town known as "Horse Hill". Juliet tells Shawn of the legend that the townspeople tell. Shawn agrees to take the case much to Gus's displeasure. He heads out with Juliet to the Horse Hill when her car breaks down and they end up staying a few more days than planned. With no cell reception available all Shawn and Juliet have is each other. While trying to survive in Horse Hill, solve a murder, and prove the legend wrong they find more than what they bargained for in each other. PRE-SHULES. Some Shawn whump!

**A/:N: **It's my first story that my sister helped me write. So I guess it would be co-written with Psychic101. Our mom takes Halloween very seriously in our house. She likes to tell the tale of the "Headless Horsemen" to the little kids around the neighborhood. My sister suggested writing a Psychfic with that in mind. After a few hours this was created. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Santa Barbra 1987

_It was a normal sunny Sunday afternoon. Detective Henry Spencer opened the white gate that led to his yard. He stepped inside and set foot on the bright green lawn in front of his house. There was a light breeze blowing the salty air from the ocean over towards the house. Henry took a small whiff and smiled. He knew it was a good choice to keep his father's house. He shut the gate behind him and continued his journey up the yard and into the house. He was surprised when he found his only son at the kitchen table doing his homework._

"_You okay?" Henry asked setting his bag down by the door. Shawn grumbled something and continued to write on the paper. "Shawn?" Henry spoke louder and Shawn looked up._

"_Yes dad?"_

"_What are you doing?" Henry sat across from him. Shawn's green eyes looked into Henry's blue ones. Shawn scratched the back of his head with the eraser of his pencil. His brown hair was mussed and stuck up at odd ends._

"_Homework. You always tell me to do it and when I actually do it you yell at me!" Shawn stood up, grabbed the paper and made his way to walk out of the kitchen. Henry reached out, snagged the back of Shawn's plaid shirt and pulled him back._

"_Give me the paper Shawn." Henry held out a hand. Shawn grumbled again before placing the paper in his father's hands. Henry inspected the paper and sighed when he looked at the due date. It was Shawn's book report on "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". _

"_Shawn this paper was due almost three weeks ago!" Henry shouted._

"_It isn't my fault! I swear dad I had it done! It was there but then it wasn't!" Shawn said._

"_Shawn…" Henry used his warning tone._

"_I swear dad! It was done!" Shawn protested again._

"_If it was done than where is it? Did the dog eat it? Oh! Let me guess… hmmmm." He rubbed his chin with his thumb "The aliens took it! Is that what happened?" Henry was just being cocky now._

"_No." Shawn snickered "Gus and I made peace with the aliens months ago." Shawn smiled and ran out of the room before Henry could protest. _

Present Day Still Santa Barbra 

"Shawn what are you doing?" Gus walked into the psych office and found his friend sitting upside down. Shawn's feet were on the back of the couch, his back was on the seat and his head was near the ground.

"It's completely obvious Gus! I'm trying to find the phone." Shawn looked up at Gus.

"You lost the Psych phone? Again!" Gus yelled.

"Gus don't be my dad when I… well when I do anything." Shawn swung his legs foreword, rolling off the couch and landing on his feet.

"That's the third one this month." Gus sighed walking over to his desk.

"Really? Huh." Shawn walked over to the refrigerator and opened it.

"You put the phone in there?" Gus questioned.

"I'm just checking the basics." Shawn shut the door and scratched the top of his head.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" a voice yelled which Shawn recognized as Juliet's.

"In here Juliet!" Gus called. Soon Juliet O'Hara and her partner Carlton Lassiter entered the room.

"I found this outside taped to the door." Lassiter threw a bundle at Gus who caught it.

"Shawn why was the phone taped to the door?" Gus turned to Shawn.

"I remember now. I taped the phone to the door so if it rang and I was outside I could hear it!" Shawn smiled in triumph.

"Stay away from the phone. I mean it." Gus huffed putting the phone on the receiver.

"What can I do for you my fair Jules? And my dear Lassie?" Shawn walked over and sat on his desk. Juliet blushed at what he said while Lassiter sighed. "I assume you wouldn't come all the way out here to look at me. Or did you?" he looked at Juliet whose blush worsened.

"Spencer stop it!" Lassiter scolded.

"Fine. What's up Lassie?" Shawn crossed his arms over his chest.

"We have a case that the Chief wants you to look on." Juliet handed Shawn a file. When Juliet placed the file in Shawn's hand their hands touched and they both felt a warm buzz. She quickly pulled her hand away and looked out the window. Shawn watched her whereas Gus and Lassiter where completely oblivious to the actions of the two. Shawn opened the manila file and examined the contents.

"Glen Danes came home from work around nine last night when he found his wife dead on the ground ." Lassiter started. Shawn looked at that pictures that had come with the file. The first picture was of a woman in her late thirties on the ground with blood all around her.

"Her neck was almost completely separated from her head." Lassiter paused looking at Gus who had started to gag silently. "It seems the perpetrator was interrupted or distracted." He continued.

"My god." Shawn voiced looking down at the pictures.

"It was done while she was still alive." Juliet's voice was low.

"No one heard her scream?" Gus asked his eyes avoiding the pictures.

"Get this. They live in a little town outside of Santa Barbra. It's called Horse Hill." Juliet informed them. "Their nearest neighbor was about five miles."

"No wonder." Shawn whispered putting the pictures away UN able to look at them any longer.

"We need…" Lassiter hesitated until Juliet elbowed him in the ribs "Your help." He finished quickly rubbing his side.

"Yeah. Of course." Shawn said with a nod.

"We did some talking with the people who live in the town. They kept telling us a story." Juliet turned and sat down on the couch. Shawn moved and sat next to her so their legs were touching. Gus went and sat next to Shawn while Lassiter stood in front of them all.

"What story? Or do I not want to know?" Gus looked from Juliet to Lassiter.

"It's completely fake Guster."

"I don't know Carlton." Juliet said.

"You believe in that bull?" Lassiter looked at Juliet who shrugged.

"What's the story Jules?" Shawn was looking at Juliet intensely.

"There's a legend where many years ago there was an accident and a man was decapitated. They say that a man was riding a horse when out of nowhere he was beheaded by… well no one knows. They also say he was traveling in the woods to look for his treasure which had been stolen. According to legend he haunts the woods looking for his lost treasure." Juliet explained.

"Do you think this woman had anything to do with the treasure?" Shawn asked.

"It's all a stupid, make believe tale to scare the little kids. It isn't real." Lassiter said.

"Carlton all the people we talked to mentioned the story." Juliet voiced.

"They were all high O'Hara!"

"I don't think so." Juliet grumbled.

"I believe you Jules." Shawn told her.

"Really?" Juliet turned to Shawn.

"Yeah. I want to check out this town. I want to see if I can communicate with his spirit." Shawn stood up with Juliet.

"I'm not going back there." Lassiter folded his arms.

"Gus?" Shawn turned to Gus.

"Hell no Shawn. If you want to get your head cut off that's your deal." Gus huffed.

"Fine. Jules and I will go." He went over to his desk, grabbed his phone, and jacket.

"Shawn it'll take a few hours to get there. We'd have to stay overnight." Juliet told him.

"That's fine with me Jules." He said walking outside. Juliet walked after him and pulled on his arm to get him to stop.

"Shawn I-"

"Jules come on." He looked at her.

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing will. I won't let it." She seemed to lighten up.

"Then let's go." She walked over to her green buggy and he followed her with a smile.

* * *

Just because this is my first story doesn't mean you should take it easy. Be honest with me and I can improve when needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Smmary: **Shawn gets himself involved in a case where a woman was decapitated in a small, creepy town known as "Horse Hill". Juliet tells Shawn of the legend that the townspeople tell. Shawn agrees to take the case much to Gus's displeasure. He heads out with Juliet to the Horse Hill when her car breaks down and they end up staying a few more days than planned. With no cell reception available all Shawn and Juliet have is each other. While trying to survive in Horse Hill, solve a murder, and prove the legend wrong they find more than what they bargained for in each other. PRE-SHULES. Some Shawn whump!

**A/N:** This chapter is longer, has some action and some Shules. Because I got grounded me and Psychic101 had to write this through a door and without our mom knowing. Not sure when I'll be updating again but hopefully soon. Thank you **to jellybean96** for the first review! And to the others who reviewed I also thank you!

* * *

"So where is this town?" Shawn asked as they passed the city limit sign.

"About an hour east." Juliet told him Shawn nodded "Do you believe me?" Juliet was shy.

"About?"

"The story. Do you think that it could be true?"

"Honestly Jules I believe that you believe it's true and there's nothing wrong with that. But me… I'm not sure." He confessed looking at her. Juliet was wearing a purple blouse under her suit jacket. She had a grey skirt on instead of slacks; her hair was in a neat little bun. She looked stunning.

"Aren't you psychic? Shouldn't you believe in that type of stuff?" she questioned. Shawn felt a pang in his heart when she called him psychic. He had recently realized that he was in love with Juliet and he felt bad every time he lied to her.

"Jules I may be psychic but… I'm just not sure." He told her. He was still looking at her and she shifted under his gaze.

"What are you looking at?" she glanced at him.

"Nothing." He replied quickly looking away. Shawn looked out the window as they pulled onto a dirt road. The sky had gone from a bright blue to a pale grey in almost seconds. Shawn looked back behind him and saw how blue turned to grey. He turned in his seat and looked out the front window putting his head against the window.

Juliet tried to concentrate on driving but it was getting difficult when a certain psychic was sitting next to her. She glanced at Shawn and quickly away when he moved. He was in a simple brown buttoned down shirt, jeans and had a pair of black Nikes on. He looked gorgeous to be honest. He had little stubble on his face coincidently how she liked it. She shook her head at the thoughts that had started to run through her mind. Many of which involved her and him on a date or other things.

The hour had flown by with each of them lost in their own thoughts. Pretty soon the came in front of an old forest. The tress were grey and dead, the leafs where on the ground.

"Wow." Shawn whistled looking at the sight. A chill ran up Juliet's spine as she turned right and pulled into the town. The town was small and old fashioned. The roofs were made of straw or simple wood. The townspeople mingled, bartered and shopped in the town square. Juliet parked about ten feet away from the town and the two slowly got out of the car.

"This place is weird." Shawn commented as they walked into the town.

"You're telling me."

"It looks like we went back in time-" Shan whispered as they passed a blacksmith.

"To the eighteenth century." Juliet finished Shawn nodded.

"Need some help Sir?" a man approached Shawn. This man was wearing a maroon hat with a yellow puffy shirt and plain cloth plants.

"I-uh." Shawn was at a loss of words.

"I'm Detective Juliet O'Hara from the SPBD," Juliet pulled out her badge and showed it to the man "Me and my partner were here earlier and we-"

The man cut her off "I heard. Would you look to see the mayor?" before either Shawn or Juliet could answer the man started to walk away calling "Come, come." They shared a look before following him. They walked down the dirt road to an old rock building. The man bowed extending a hand to the building before turning and walking away.

"That was creepy." Juliet whispered. Shawn put a hand on her shoulder as they walked into the building. It was old fashioned just as everything else was. They had a small wooden table with a man sitting down at it. This man was dressed similar to the one from earlier.

"Can I help you?" the man inquired. He had blue eyes and blond hair that was cut short.

"We need to see the mayor." Juliet told him showing her badge. The man nodded, standing up and motioning them to follow him. They were led down a corridor that was made of bricks with portraits lining the walls. They came upon a wooden door with a brass knocker. The man knocked twice before opening the door and ushering Shawn and Juliet inside. The door shut behind them and they were left alone with a man in a red chair.

The chair turned away from the window. The mayor had plain, dull brown hair and his hazel eyes looked lifeless. His skin was pale and he was wearing a blue robe with a medallion on his neck.

"I'm mayor Hewitt." He stood up and held a hand out to Shawn. Shawn reached out and shook his hand. Hewitt pulled his hand away and he sat back down in his chair.

"We are investigating-" Hewitt held out a hand stopping Juliet.

"Why are you here good Sir?" he turned to Shawn. Shawn's eyebrows rose as a frown appeared on Juliet's face. Why was the man ignoring Juliet?

"_Woman in the eighteenth century were unfairly treated. They were expected to look after the children, do the house work and to keep their mouths shut." _Shawn remembered his eighth grade history teacher saying. So this town ran just like the time period.

"We are here looking into Glen Danes wife's death." Shawn told him. Hewitt turned around and walked over to a book shelf.

"Jules in the eighteenth century women weren't treated right. This whole town is based on that century. We are going to have to play along." Shawn whispered to Juliet.

"That would explain why the men only talked to Carlton earlier." Juliet mused.

"If you have any questions… I hate to say this. Tell me and I'll ask them okay? Sometimes woman were punished for speaking out. I don't want that happing to you." He said.

"I'm a detective. I work for the Police!" she hissed.

"I know that Jules but I don't think that matters to them."

"Here we go." Hewitt had come back with a big book. "This here has everyone's address and name in town." He flipped open the book and they coughed when dust went into the air. He flipped through at least half of the giant book before stopping. He ran his finger down a column and turned the book towards Shawn his finger on a name.

"Aithley Danes." Shawn read. Juliet pulled out a picture and showed it to Hewitt. He completely ignored her and that pissed Shawn off.

"She is a member of the police department sir. You will answer her questions." Shawn snapped. Hewitt looked at Shawn then to Juliet before nodding.

"That is her. Aithley." He gulped.

"Wait. Jules how did her husband contact the police if there's no electricity?" Shawn asked.

"Glen was not born here. He became stranded here after his car broke down and he was injured. He stayed with Aithley's family until he was healed. But…"

"He fell in love."

"Yes." Shawn looked out the window as rain started to poor and thunder boomed.

"I'm sorry but you must leave. I have to get home to my family." Hewitt picked up the book and put it back on its shelf.

"Of course." Shawn and Juliet turned and walked out of the room. Outside people were scurrying around trying to get dry. Juliet and Shawn took off at a run towards Juliet's car. They both were taking in gulps of air as they shut the car doors.

"I don't like it here." Shawn said.

"I don't either." Juliet nodded. She went to start the car but the engine sputtered. "Nooo come on." Juliet moaned. Smoke started to rise from the hood and Juliet sighed.

"Looks like were stuck." Shawn voiced.

"Looks like it." Juliet slumped back against her seat. Shawn reached behind him and pulled out a jacket. He handed it over to Juliet who looked at him.

"It's cold and you're wet." He said.

"Thanks." She mumbled pulling it over her. There was a knock on Shawn's window, Shawn rolled down the window. The man from earlier was standing there soaking wet.

"You can stay at my house if you wish." He told them.

"Really?" Juliet asked. The man smiled and nodded yes. Juliet and Shawn got out of the car and followed the man to a little house. It was made of brick with a wooden roof. They entered the house and looked around. A woman was watching them as she put corn onto two children's plate.

"Gypsy these are the travelers I was talking about." The man said.

"Eric are you sure they are safe?" Gypsy looked at her kids then at Shawn and Juliet.

"We won't hurt them." Shawn assured. Gypsy nodded before turning around to a cabinet. She pulled out two extra plates and set them at the table.

"Come and eat." She said. Juliet walked towards the table, Shawn's jacket wrapped around her. Shawn stayed close to Juliet as they walked over and sat down.

"Why are you here?" Eric asked sitting at the head of the table. The room was lit by a single candle in the middle of the table.

"We're looking into Aithley's death." Shawn said.

"Poor Glen he was crushed." Gypsy had put corn, potatoes and what looked like turkey onto their plates.

"I know this place isn't much but it's warm and dry. We have an extra bed you two can use." Both Juliet and Shawn had picked up the fact that he only had one bed available.

"Thank you both so much." Juliet expressed.

"Tis no problem. It looks as if you are going to be here for a few days so tomorrow we can find you a place at the Inn." They all nodded. After dinner Eric showed them to the room they were going to be sharing. The room was empty except for the bed, a dresser and a nightstand.

"Here are a few blankets." He handed them to Shawn before closing the door behind him as he left.

"That was nice of them." Shawn walked over to the bed and spread out one of the blankets.

"Here Jules you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Shawn looked at her.

"Alright." She shucked off his jacket. Shawn took one of the pillows from the bed and placed it near the bed on the ground. They both got settled and soon Juliet fell asleep. Shawn looked up at the dark celling and was unable to sleep. He could clearly hear the rain and thunder. He also heard… hoofs? He stood up and left the room quietly looking around outside. Shawn's eyes widened as he saw a black horse with a black figure not ten feet from him.

"Leave!" the voice was scratchy and deep. Shawn was paralyzed by fear and couldn't move. Not even when the figure swung a shiny object at his neck. The next thing he knew he was pressed onto the ground with Juliet on top of him. And the whining of a horse becoming distant.

"Shawn? Shawn are you okay?" Juliet asked worriedly getting off of him. "Shawn?" she kneeled next to Shawn. Shawn's eyes were on the horse's retreating figure. Juliet touched his cheek and called for help. Juliet clasped one of his hands into hers. He looked up at her before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

* * *

This chapter was a little confusing and hard to write. Basically the town of "Horse Hill" is based on the 18th century. This is the century "Sleepy Hollow" took place in. Women were not treated right so that's why I have the men ignoring Juliet except for Eric. Let me know how I did?


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Smmary: **Shawn gets himself involved in a case where a woman was decapitated in a small, creepy town known as "Horse Hill". Juliet tells Shawn of the legend that the townspeople tell. Shawn agrees to take the case much to Gus's displeasure. He heads out with Juliet to the Horse Hill when her car breaks down and they end up staying a few more days than planned. With no cell reception available all Shawn and Juliet have is each other. While trying to survive in Horse Hill, solve a murder, and prove the legend wrong they find more than what they bargained for in each other. PRE-SHULES. Some Shawn whump!

**A/N: **Not as long as my other chapters, sorry about that. I don't plan on updating this again for a few days. Thank you for the review and followings!

* * *

_He looked up at her before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out._

Shawn clutched his head and opened his eyes with a moan. Juliet was leaning over him pressing a cloth to his forehead. His head hurt like hell, and his throat was sore as well.

"Jules?" his voice was rough and changed pitches.

"Shhh don't talk Shawn." Juliet whispered. She reached over and grabbed a cup of water. She supported Shawn's head with one hand; with the other she slowly poured the water into his mouth. He drank it greedily as if it was the best thing he'd ever had. When he was finished Juliet placed the cup back on the table and examined him closely.

His eyes were open and roaming around the room. Juliet touched his throat gently where a white cloth covered a cut. After Shawn had passed out and Eric made it outside Juliet noticed the large cut on Shawn's neck. She had ripped the cloth from the sheet Gypsy handed her. She had hurriedly pressed it to his neck to stop the bleeding.

Eric had run off and grabbed some help. Three men helped get Shawn inside with Juliet at his side. The town doctor had come in and expected Shawn. _"A cut on his neck, a slight concussion. Nothing much to worry about he may however experience nightmares. You won't be going anywhere in the next few days." _Juliet had sighed at the prospect of staying a few more days. But if it was going to help Shawn she'd be willing to do it.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"Someone tried… they tried to cut off your head." Juliet told him.

"Oh." He looked at Juliet and took in her appearance. Her face was covered in mud as were her clothes.

"Shawn If I hadn't had that feeling that something was wrong you'd be dead."

"You pushed me out of the way?"

"I did." She nodded.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"We'll be staying here for a few more days. We can't leave until you're better." She informed.

"Lassie? Gus?"

"We have no cell service anywhere near here. I just hope they realize we're gone long enough to come up here." Shawn nodded his understanding.

"Are you okay?" he looked at her. Juliet ran her fingers through the side of his head; the mud had dried in his hair.

"I wish you would be careful." Juliet answered.

"That has nothing to do with the question." He shot back. Juliet poured another cup of water and she helped him drink it again

"I'll be fine as long as nothing else goes wrong." She gave a small smile and he returned one.

"You're covered in mud," he chuckled softly.

"Well someone had to get you out of the way." Juliet took one of her hands and rubbed her cheek. "It's dry now but it feels weird." She told him.

"How did people bathe in the eighteenth century?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know."

"If we are going to be stuck here a few days we really need to do something about my hair." Juliet laughed and Shawn joined in.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Lassiter?" Gus walked up to the head detective's desk. Lassiter looked up at Gus and back down at his paperwork.

"What Guster?" he asked not really interested.

"Shouldn't they have come back by now?" Gus questioned.

Lassiter looked up "It an hour drive Guster. It's only eleven. Knowing Spencer he's probably dragging O'Hara around that god forsaken town." Lassiter stood up with a file and moved towards the filling cabinet.

"He would have called." Gus stepped in front of Lassiter.

"Guster get out of my way." Lassiter growled shoving past Gus.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Over here." Gypsy said. Shawn was leaning against Juliet as they walked towards a river.

"What are we doing here?" Shawn asked looking around.

"Bathing." Eric answered handing Gypsy some white cloths.

"What?" Juliet stopped walking.

"We need to clean you two up. Mud can attract awful things and you both are covered in it." Eric nodded. Juliet sighed then continued to help Shawn walk over. There was a little dock on the side of the river. Juliet helped Shawn sit on it, his feet dangling in the water.

"Does everybody else do this?" Shawn asked in a whining tone.

"Shawn…" Juliet looked at him and he shrugged.

"Yes and no. Just wet these cloths…" Gypsy wet one of the white cloths "Wipe." She took the cloth and wiped Juliet's face "Clean." Juliet touched her cheek while Shawn snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" Juliet snapped at him.

"Nothing." He hid his smile.

With help from Gypsy and Eric Juliet and Shawn were both clean. They managed to get clean without removing clothes. Once they were done Gypsy had given them some extra clothes to wear since theirs were dirty and wet.

Shawn was wearing soft white pants with a white shirt to match. The shirt had a small V-cut reveling some of Shawn's chest. Juliet was put in a tan dress; her hair was braided and rested on her back.

"I look stupid!" Juliet moaned from behind the curtain they had set up.

"I'm sure you don't." Shawn finished putting on his socks.

"I do. I look really bad."

"Come out of there." He said. Juliet stepped out from behind the curtain and Shawn had trouble keeping his mouth from dropping. The dress fit her curves quite nicely and she looked absolutely stunning.

"Say something don't just stare." Juliet said impatiently.

"You- you look nice." He looked away from her. Juliet shoulders sagged a little before she walked over and sat on the bed. Shawn finished putting on the boots he had bowered from Eric and Juliet slipped on some flats.

"You look nice too." She whispered.

"Thanks." Shawn stood up and turned towards Juliet. Juliet stood and they both walked out of the house.

"The hoof prints go that way." Juliet pointed towards the forest.

"Let's not go that way." Shawn put a hand on the small of her back.

"Why not?" she asked with a frown.

"That dude or girl tried to cut off my head. I'd like to not see that guy anytime soon. Besides we have to see Hewitt again." Shawn turned her around and they walked into the town square. It seemed like people were more lifeless today than they were yesterday.

The rain from last night had made the ground all muddy, yet people were carrying on with their business. Everyone was walking, and talking quietly children were walking alongside of their parents making no noise. A little girl walked past Juliet with her older sister. The younger girl dropped a doll at Juliet's feet.

"Here," Juliet bent down and picked up the doll. The two girls ran off forgetting about the doll. Juliet stood up and held the doll in her hands.

"Come on Jules." Shawn whispered. Juliet watched the little girls run off before Shawn took one of her hands softly and lead her towards the mayor's office.

* * *

Shules... who doesn't like it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Full Smmary: **Shawn gets himself involved in a case where a woman was decapitated in a small, creepy town known as "Horse Hill". Juliet tells Shawn of the legend that the townspeople tell. Shawn agrees to take the case much to Gus's displeasure. He heads out with Juliet to the Horse Hill when her car breaks down and they end up staying a few more days than planned. With no cell reception available all Shawn and Juliet have is each other. While trying to survive in Horse Hill, solve a murder, and prove the legend wrong they find more than what they bargained for in each other. PRE-SHULES. Some Shawn whump!

**A/:N: **Shules in this chapter! I do not own Psych. Don't know when the next update will be... took me a while to get this to you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Come on Jules." Shawn whispered. Juliet watched the little girls run off before Shawn took one of her hands softly and lead her towards the mayor's office. _

Shawn knocked on the door to Hewitt's office. He was met by the door opening by a woman. She was dressed in a tan skirt and shirt with a baby blue apron. Her blonde hair was covered by a cloth like a bonnet.

"May I help you?" she asked watching Shawn.

"We're here to see Mayor Hewitt." Shawn said and Juliet smiled.

"He isn't here." The woman whispered.

"Please it will only take a minute." Juliet added. The woman sighed and looked back into the room behind her. Shawn heard a voice say "Let them in." that sounded like the mayors. The woman stepped aside so Shawn and Juliet could step in.

"You can leave Ida." Hewitt said sitting up straighter in his chair. The woman bowed before exiting the room with a frown. Hewitt made sure he heard the door click before turning towards Shawn. Shawn was still leaning slightly on Juliet seeing how his limbs seemed rather weak.

"I heard you took a fall last night?" Hewitt spoke.

"Um yeah." Shawn nodded taking a seat in the chairs in front of Hewitt's desk, Juliet sat next to him.

"You're alright?" Shawn looked at Juliet.

"He will be." Juliet assured Hewitt gave a nod.

"I'm afraid I have some news." Hewitt relaxed in his chair.

"What kind of news?" Juliet asked scared at would could go wrong now.

"The storm last night knocked over several trees." Hewitt told them as they both sighed. Shawn glanced outside, he was strangely unsurprised when he saw more rain falling. He thought that was bizarre. He'd lived in California for most of his life and he never remembered it raining this much.

Santa Barbra 1989

_Shawn glanced outside anxiously as the rain continued to pour. His mother was dusting the book shelf while his father was supposed to coming home from work._

"_Damn it's cold." Henry shivered as he walked inside. Maddie rushed over to her husband and pulled off his soaking wet jacket, hanging it on the rack by the door._

"_How long is it supposed to rain?" Shawn whined._

"_I'm not sure." Henry looked at Maddie who shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "It barely rains. And when it does it takes forever." Shawn pouted looking outside. Henry took pity on his son and walked over to the boy. Shawn was staring longingly outside just waiting to go and have an adventure with Gus._

_Henry knew with Shawn's ADHD and the kid's knack for trouble being cooped inside was hard. Henry might be hard on him but he did care and he hated seeing Shawn so down._

"_Why don't you call Gus and have him come over?" Henry suggested._

"_Tried."_

"_And?"_

"_His mom said no." Shawn grumped._

"_Did you do your homework?"_

"_Its winter vacation dad." Shawn looked at Henry._

"_Son I know it doesn't rain here often…"_

"_Really? Noooo,"_

"_Don't use that tone with me." Henry nudged Shawn to scoot over, "I want to tell you… a story."_

"_A story?" Shawn turned towards Henry better. "You've never told me a story." Shawn had a smirk on his face._

"_It isn't a story. More like general piece on information." Henry corrected his words._

"_Henry?" Maddie asked from the kitchen._

"_Yeah?" he called back. She appeared at the door as if she knew what he was going to talk about._

"_Don't scare him." _

"_Mom! I'm not scared of anything!" Shawn protested._

"_If he's up all night so are you." Maddie held out a finger towards Henry who nodded. Maddie turned and walked away into the kitchen. Shawn looked at Henry with hope on his face._

"_What do you know about Dead Valley?" Henry questioned._

"_No one goes there." Shawn answered quickly, "They say you die if you go there!"_

"_It rains all the time there."_

"_It does?" Henry nodded. "Why?"_

"_Because the moistness of the air…" Henry started but realized Shawn started to zone out. "It's the tears of all the dead people." Henry said instead._

"_Really?"_

"_Yup." Henry smiled and walked away._

_Later that night_

_Henry and Maddie were asleep when they heard a scream. Maddie glared at Henry who smiled and stood up._

"_Worth it." He whispered walking into Shawn's room. _

Present 

"Dead Valley," Shawn whispered drawing looks from Hewitt and Juliet.

"Yes. They call us that in the city." Hewitt looked at Shawn with interest.

"How do you know that?" Juliet looked at him. Shawn started to raise a finger to his temple with a smile. Juliet rolled her eyes and brought his hand down with hers. She didn't remove her hand from atop of his and he didn't move his either. Hewitt glanced down at their hands with a small smile.

"Too be young and in love." He stood up. Juliet blushed and Shawn started to stammer.

"We- not- love?" Shawn looked around nervously as their hands separated.

"I'm not in love with him." Juliet scoffed as best as she could.

"Aren't you?" Hewitt shot back making Juliet shut her mouth. Hewitt picked up a photograph and touched it lightly. Love gleaned over his features. "This is-was Willow." He gave the picture to Juliet feeling trust worthy of the blonde.

"She's beautiful." Juliet said touching the photo. Shawn leaned over and nodded in agreement. Willow was standing beside a tree holding a baby in her arms. Since the photo was black and white they couldn't guess her appearance. But she looked happy. So did the little bundle in her arms.

"She was my wife." Hewitt gulped.

"What happened to her?" Shawn asked.

"She was beheaded." Juliet and Shawn looked up at the mayor.

"Meaning?"

"Whoever tried to kill you last night most likely killed my wife." Hewitt took the photo and held it to his chest.

"And the baby?"

"My son was with Willow when she passed." Hewitt touched the baby's face.

"What happened to him?" Shawn whispered.

"We aren't sure." Hewitt shook his head, "We assumed he was dropped and rolled down a little hill. We found his blanket but nothing else." Hewitt quickly sobered up and put the photo back on the shelf.

"What I'm trying to say is that… If you need any help finding this killer. Just ask. I'm more than willing." Hewitt looked at them.

"We'd be happy to help." Juliet smiled.

"We are going to need a place to stay. We can't mooch off Eric and Gypsy forever."

"Done." Hewitt went into his desk and pulled out some paper. He took a quill and jotted down some words before folding it and handing it to Juliet. "Take this to Ervin the Inn keeper. He'll give you a room."

"Thank you." Juliet stood up and shook hands with Hewitt. As Shawn and Juliet opened the door to step outside Hewitt said one last thing.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire;

Doubt that the sun doth move;

Doubt truth to be a liar;

But never doubt I love."

Juliet and Shawn glanced at each other before walking through the rain back to Eric's house.

"How was your visit?" Eric asked as soon as they entered the house.

"It went well." Shawn rubbed his hair.

"Mayor Hewitt got us a room at the Inn." Juliet said.

"Really?" Eric was surprised.

"Why are you shocked?"

"Hewitt doesn't help anyone." Gypsy told them the shock apparent on her face as well.

"Why not?" Shawn looked from Eric to Gypsy.

"Not ever since his wife died. We must get you ready to leave." Gypsy hurried to the room they had shared last night. Within an hour Juliet and Shawn were standing inside the Inn. It was made of wood and smelled like mold.

"Can I help you?" a tall man with a brown cloak asked. Juliet handed the man Mayor Hewitt's note. The man read the note before nodding and told them to follow him.

"You. Girl you're here." The man banged open a door. Juliet looked around the room before glancing at Shawn who nodded.

"Thanks." Juliet mumbled walking into the room shutting the door softly. Shawn was directed right across the hall. The room was small with wooden floor, a wooden table and bed was all that occupied it. A pitcher of water was on the table to next to an empty bowel and a towel. Shawn looked outside at the darkened sky and sat on the bed.

After an hour there was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in." Shawn sat up in the bed. Juliet entered the room holding a candle.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." She walked over and sat the candle down on the table. "What's wrong?" Shawn inquired seeing her face.

"I know it sounds weird but… something just seems off." Juliet sat at the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean?" Shawn looked at her.

"Hewitt doesn't help anyone and he suddenly offers us this room. That isn't weird to you?"

"Jules you're just paranoid." Shawn shrugged off her concerns.

"I'm paranoid?" Juliet asked with a frown.

"Yes." He said which was the wrong thing to say.

"Shawn I'm a cop! I have instincts that have never failed me before! They are telling me something is wrong!" she snapped.

"What about Tancana?" Shawn shot back. As soon as he saw Juliet's face fall he regretted it. "Jules! I- I didn't mean…"

"Whatever Shawn." Juliet stood up and started to walk away. Shawn jumped off the bed and grabbed her arm. "Let go Shawn!" She turned towards him and was surprised at how close he was standing. Shawn slowly pulled Juliet closer to him until her arms were pinned against his chest.

One of his hands held Juliet to him by pushing against her back gently and the other on her waist. Juliet stopped struggling and looked up at his face. Shawn's face was hard and serious. He bent his head down closer to hers _He's going to kiss me _Juliet thought _Shawn Spencer is going to kiss me. _

She couldn't have moved, not even if she wanted to. Shawn bypassed her lips and instead he whispered into her ear, "I won't hurt you Jules." His breath blew into her ear tickling her. He turned his head and kissed the side of her head before pulling away.

Juliet took a deep breath and held it while Shawn kissed her forehead, letting it out slowly. She closed her eyes as Shawn's lips puckered together and were pressed against the bridge of her nose.

"Shawn don't." her voice sounded pathetic and weak.

"Shhh…" he softly hummed finally kissing her lips. Juliet was frozen as Shawn's lips moved against hers. After the shock had worn off Juliet began to move her lips. Shawn pressed her against him, his arms going to wrap around her waist. There was nothing intimate about that kiss. It was all love.

"Shawn." Juliet breathed as they broke apart. Shawn gave a soft nod. Juliet put her head against his shoulder and she closed her eyes. Shawn rocked her gently in his arms. He tilted his head and kissed her cheek. Juliet opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was watching her… UN Shawn like. Usually his eyes were playful and mysterious.

Now they were serious and loving. She was almost scared of this serious Shawn, never having seen this side of him before. She moved her arms so they weren't pinned to him.

The window banged open and smacked into the wall causing them both to jump. The wind blew the candle out as the sound of a scream and the whining of a horse echoed around the town. Juliet raced over to the window looking outside, Shawn did the same thing. Lighting flashed and Juliet caught a glimpse at the head of Gypsy staring up at her from the water trough.

* * *

Dead bodies, rain, a creepy town with Shawn and Juliet always make me love Shules even more. Gus/Lassie will be in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Full Smmary: **Shawn gets himself involved in a case where a woman was decapitated in a small, creepy town known as "Horse Hill". Juliet tells Shawn of the legend that the townspeople tell. Shawn agrees to take the case much to Gus's displeasure. He heads out with Juliet to the Horse Hill when her car breaks down and they end up staying a few more days than planned. With no cell reception available all Shawn and Juliet have is each other. While trying to survive in Horse Hill, solve a murder, and prove the legend wrong they find more than what they bargained for in each other. PRE-SHULES. Some Shawn whump!

**A/N:**Sorry for the long un-update time. I was grounded again :p but I got this up for you guys. Thank you to all of those who reviewed, favorite, and followed. It means a lot! Enjoy this chapter!

And thank you to Psychic101 which whom this wouldn't have been written.

* * *

_The window banged open and smacked into the wall causing them both to jump. The wind blew the candle out as the sound of a scream and the whining of a horse echoed around the town. Juliet raced over to the window looking outside, Shawn did the same thing. Lighting flashed and Juliet caught a glimpse at the head of Gypsy staring up at her from the water trough._

"Oh my god." Juliet's hand went up and covered her mouth. Men started gathering around the trough. One of them was barking orders to everyone.

"Jules." Juliet turned around slowly. She found Shawn by the door his hands held towards her. She went towards him, grabbed it before they raced outside. Many people were now surrounding Gypsy's body and her head. Everything had gone silent. Juliet and Shawn worked their way up to the front of the crowd.

Gypsy's head was facing the sky her brown eyes were open and frightened. Her body was a heap on the ground by Shawn's feet.

"What's going on?" Eric's voice rang out.

"Eric." Juliet whispered. A man stepped towards Eric and tried to stop him.

"Is that Gypsy? Why is she on the ground?" Eric pushed past the man and stopped when he saw the headless body.

"Eric." Juliet rushed forward as Eric started to fall headfirst towards the ground. Juliet caught him so he wouldn't smack into the mud. She was brought down with him.

"Shawn." She said. Shawn went over and helped Eric stand up.

"Get him home." Mayor Hewitt said. Shawn nodded and they began to drag Eric home.

"I want this out of here!" Hewitt shouted. Shawn and Juliet both helped Eric into this house. Shawn helped him sit, while Juliet started to light a fire

"She's… she's dead." Eric gulped.

"I'm so sorry Eric." Juliet whispered putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dead…" Eric mumbled.

"We'll find out who did this. I promise." Shawn assured and Juliet nodded.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Lassiter!" Chief Vick yelled. Lassiter jumped up from his desk and rushed into the chief's office.

"Where is O'Hara?" she asked.

"She and Spencer are investigating the case up in the town." He answered.

"How long have they been gone?"

"A few days." He said.

"I want O'Hara and Mr. Spencer back down here this afternoon. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Lassiter left her office and went back to his desk. He took out his phone and dialed Juliet's number. After three rings he got her voicemail.

"O'Hara chief wants you and Spencer down here." He hung up and dialed Shawn's number. He put the phone to his ear.

"We're sorry, you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording an error, please check the number and try your call again." Lassiter hung up and looked down at his phone. He had dialed the right number, he was sure of it. He tried it again and got the same message.

"Chief!"

"What?" she walked over to his desk.

"Can you call Spencer? I think my phone is broken." She went to her office and dialed Shawn's number.

"We're sorry, you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording an error, please check the number and try your call again." She hung up and looked up at Lassiter who was leaning against the wall.

"It's disconnected." She said.

"I got the same thing."

"Did you call O'Hara?" she questioned.

"Yeah, she didn't answer."

"Get Mr. Guster and go up to Horse Hill, I want them back by tonight!" Without another word Lassiter called Gus and they decided to meet at the psych office. Gus got into Lassiter's car and barely buckled himself in before Lassiter peeled out of the parking lot.

"Whoa slow down Lassie." Gus gripped the door handle.

"My partner is up there in that crack pot of a town-"

"So is my partner. And he tends to get himself in tricky situations."

"If Spencer gets O'Hara killed…"

"Calm down Lassiter."

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"No cell service." Shawn said putting down his phone.

"Eric said we wouldn't get any." Juliet sighed. Shawn turned and walked over to Juliet. He slipped on some mud and his phone went flying out of his hands and into a pile of manure.

"I don't think you want that back." Juliet said helping Shawn stand up.

"Dammit." Shawn cursed using a shovel to get his phone out of the muck.

"Don't touch it." Juliet's nose wrinkled at the smell. Shawn sighed and wrapped the phone in a piece of cloth.

"I have to keep it or the phone company won't believe what happened." Shawn explained. Juliet nodded but swatted away his arm.

"You stick now."

"Thanks Jules." Shawn said and she nodded. "What now?" he asked as they walked back into the town.

"We interview people. Someone had to have seen the horse."

"Black, brown saddle and the persons boots were brown leather." Shawn told her.

"Did you have a vision?" his heart clenched again.

"No. I remember from when he tried… Juliet I have to tell you something." Shawn turned towards her.

"What is it Shawn?" she stopped walking.

"Jules, I'm not… I'm not-" he started when a woman came screaming down the path.

"My son! My son! Someone help!" Juliet and Shawn ran down towards the woman.

"What's wrong? Shawn asked.

"My son he was knocked down the well." The woman breathed.

"Really? Where's Lassie when you need him?" Shawn said. The woman looked at Shawn confused while Juliet rolled her eyes.

"We'll help you. Show us where to go." Juliet put a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. The woman nodded and they all rushed over to the town well. Yelling could be heard from inside.

"Timmy! Timmy are you okay!?" the woman screamed.

"Timmy? Really?" Shawn mumbled and Juliet nudged him.

"Mom! Help me please!" the boy yelled.

"Shawn do something!" Juliet nudged him again.

"Hey Timmy, my name is Shawn." Shawn leaned over the stone well.

"Okay? Can you get me out!?"

"Yes I can but you have to answer a question."

"Okay."

"Are you hurt?" Shawn asked looking around from some rope.

"No." Timmy yelled up.

"Okay. Jules hand me that rope." Juliet turned and tossed Shawn the rope. Shawn put one end down the well. "Grab the end and pull twice when you have a good grip." Shawn instructed.

"You're doing good Timmy." His mom coached. Shawn waited for two tugs. When he felt them he slowly pulled Timmy up. Timmy had blond hair and blue eyes, his clothes were soaking wet.

"Oh Timmy!" his mom pulled him into a hug.

"How did you get down there?" Juliet looked at him.

"I was walking home and there was a man on the horse. He pushed me in." Tommy explained.

"Was the horse black?"

"Yeah." Timmy's mom rubbed his wet hair. Juliet and Shawn shared a look.

"Did you get a look at the man on the horse?"

"No." Timmy shook his head, "The sun blinded me." Timmy blinked then he was taken away by his mom.

"So some guy kills three people, tried to kill me, than just pushed little Timmy down the well?"

"Shawn this isn't a time for jokes." She scolded.

"Sorry." He looked around. He noticed something shinning in the brown mud. Shawn leaned forward and picked up the object.

"What is it?" Juliet asked looking at it.

"A boot buckle." Shawn squinted at it.

"Let go talk to Hewitt, then we can go check on Eric." Juliet suggested and Shawn nodded.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"What the hell?" Lassiter was stopped by a construction crew member.

"You won't be able to go any further." The man told them.

"Look I'm head Detective Carlton Lassiter." Lassiter pulled out his badge.

"Pulling out your badge ain't gonna clear up these here trees Mr. Head detective. It'll take us a few days clear them all out." The man said.

"What's your name?" Lassiter gritted his teeth.

"Bob." The man said.

"Well Bob my partner is in there and we need to get her now." Lassiter snapped.

"Sorry. Not gonna happen, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." Bob smiled.

"You're enjoying this!"

"Lassiter just… come on." Gus said. Lassiter's jaw clenched and he pulled away.

"There has to be another in."

"Let's just wait until the road is clear."

"Not a chance Guster, not a chance." Lassiter said as he swerved onto a hidden dirt road.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Mayor Hewitt?" Shawn knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hewitt said. Shawn and Juliet walked inside and took a seat.

"Any news on Gypsy?" Shawn asked.

"Sadly no." Hewitt sighed.

"Did you hear about Timmy?" Juliet inquired.

"I did. And you two saved him?" Shawn nodded, "I think Horse Hill might be finally getting some luck." Hewitt smiled at them.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes."

"How was Horse Hill founded?" Shawn asked.

"Horse Hill was founded by a group of five men and their family. Abbott Gilmore, Cort Dawson, Daveney Parker, Hartwell Graham, and my grandfather Thorne Hewitt." Shawn and Juliet nodded. "During the war of 1812 the men came up here to avoid all of the fighting. They and their families settled up here and soon some of their friends joined them. Horse Hill was shortly buzzing with people who just wanted to get away." Hewitt explained.

"What about the legend?" Juliet looked at Hewitt.

"It's real, no one knows where the treasure is or who the man it belongs to. But it's real. I've experienced it myself."

"Oh… what will they do with Gypsy's body?" Shawn wondered aloud.

"Burn it. So demons can't get it." Hewitt stood up and winked at Juliet before leaving them in the room.

"Is he serious?" Shawn asked Juliet.

"I don't know." Juliet shrugged running a hand through her hair.

* * *

Lacking of Shules I know :( there will be Shules in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Full Smmary: **Shawn gets himself involved in a case where a woman was decapitated in a small, creepy town known as "Horse Hill". Juliet tells Shawn of the legend that the townspeople tell. Shawn agrees to take the case much to Gus's displeasure. He heads out with Juliet to the Horse Hill when her car breaks down and they end up staying a few more days than planned. With no cell reception available all Shawn and Juliet have is each other. While trying to survive in Horse Hill, solve a murder, and prove the legend wrong they find more than what they bargained for in each other. PRE-SHULES. Some Shawn whump!

**A/:N: **Sorry for not updating this in a while. I've been grounded, and with school I've been very busy. My sister and I have been in a series of prank wars lately and we managed to make a truce to get this written. This is no longer Pre Shules because it is Shules! I hope you like this chapter. **Warning, Juliet may be a little out of character. Let me know!**

* * *

"Jules we have to do something." Shawn said as they walked to Eric's house.

"I know Shawn, but what can we do?" Juliet sighed and ran her fingers through her head.

"You know Jules, you're gonna pull out you hair if you keep doing that." Shawn looked at her.

"I don't care…wait." She stopped walking and looked at him, "What were you going to tell me?" she asked.

"What?" Shawn pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"You were starting to talk to me when Timmy's mom interrupted." Juliet grabbed his hand.

"Tell me Shawn. Please?" Shawn took a deep breath before he faced her completely.

"I-I… It doesn't matter." He turned and continued to walk to Eric's house.

"Shawn, you can tell me anything." Juliet said.

"Leave it Jules," he whispered. She saw his face and he actually looked scared, so she decided to drop it.

"Okay, if you don't wanna talk about it we don't have too." She told him and he nodded. She let her hand intertwine with Shawn's own. Shawn glanced at Juliet then he continued on staring down at the ground. Out of the corner of her eye Juliet saw Shawn look at her before pulling away. He seemed distant… and she wanted to know why. They continued the walk to Eric's in silence, occasionally sharing a look.

"Eric!" Shawn called out walking inside.

"He's asleep." A girl said. Shawn noticed she was one of Eric's daughters.

"Is he okay?" Juliet asked standing next to Shawn.

"I guess," she shrugged.

"What's your name kid?" Shawn looked at her. She had long caramel brown hair, and deep brown eyes.

"Glinda, but they call me Linda." Glinda turned and walked down the hall.

"She's what fifteen?" Shawn whispered to Juliet.

"Looks like it," Juliet mumbled back.

"Could you please leave? My father needs rest and it would be easier if you weren't here." Linda's voice was soft and sweet.

"Sure if you need any help sweetie let us know, okay?" Linda nodded as Shawn and Juliet walked out of the house.

"Is it me or did she seem… okay?"

"Shawn what are you talking about?" Juliet walked to her car.

"If my mom just died I'd be upset. She didn't even look dazed." Shawn pointed out.

"Maybe she wasn't close to Gypsy." Juliet suggested.

"Jules if my dad died, I'd be distraught. Only because someone would have to take those hideous shirts." Shawn said.

"Shawn…" Juliet's tone was serious.

"Anyways, that's not strange to you?" Juliet unlocked her car and opened the trunk.

"It is, but what does that have to do with anything?" Shawn put his hands on the hood of the green buggy.

"I don't know Jules, it means something though!"

"Are you suggesting that Linda is involved with the murders?" Juliet craned her neck to look at him.

"No… well I don't know. She can be though, we just don't know it." Shawn shrugged. Juliet yawned and went back to looking through her trunk.

"What are you looking for?" Shawn walked over to her.

"This," Juliet pulled out a small pistol.

"A gun?"

"Just in case, we may need it. Who knows?" she hid the pistol in her dress and shut the trunk.

"You're crazy," Shawn said. "But really adorable," he couldn't help but add.

"You think I'm adorable?" Juliet smirked.

"Yes Jules I do let the mocking begin." He joked.

"I'm not going to mock you, I find that rather sweet." She smiled walking back into the town.

"Sweet? Me?" Shawn scoffed in disbelief following Juliet.

"Yes Shawn, you can be sweet. You don't show it often, but I've seen it. And it amazes me each time." They made their way back to the Inn. Passing clumps of people who were whispering and occasionally looking at Shawn and Juliet.

"Ever since they came," Shawn heard a man mumble to his group. The man was looking at Shawn and Juliet like a predator. Juliet looked up at Shawn when he moved her so she was walking directly in front of him.

"Bad omens they are," another man said. Shawn gulped and squeezed Juliet's shoulder. Surely she heard all of this.

"Jules? Do you-?"

"I hear it Shawn," Juliet whispered as they walked into the Inn. They passed the Inn keeper who eyed them until the wall blocked them from his view. Shawn and Juliet made it into his room; Juliet checked the room to see if anyone was inside it. "Why do I feel as if we've made it into a horror movie?"

"Maybe because we have Jules," Shawn said.

"What?"

"Come on, Sleepy Hollow? You've never seen Sleepy Hollow?"

"Shawn, Sleepy Hollow is a story." Juliet sat on Shawn's bed.

"This doesn't remind you of Sleepy Hollow? Not at all?" Shawn folded his arms and looked at Juliet.

"Well… Kinda. I guess but come on-," she was interrupted by a rapping on the door.

"Yes?" Shawn asked opening the door. Mayor Hewitt was standing in front of two men who had badges on their fronts. "What's up?" Shawn looked at them all.

"I'm sorry Shawn, but there's nothing I can do." Shawn observed Hewitt's eyes and noticed he didn't look the least bit sorry.

"About?" Juliet stepped next to Shawn.

"You're under arrest." One of the men said.

"You can't arrest me," Shawn said.

"Yes I can," The man took out a metal chain with loops on either end.

"Whoa, he works for the Santa Barbara police department; we're here on an official case." Juliet took out her badge.

"That won't do you any good," the second man said roughly turning Shawn around. The man pushed Shawn against the wooden table and smacked Shawn's head onto the flat surface.

"Hey!" Juliet yelled but was stopped by Hewitt. The two men in uniforms handcuffed Shawn and yanked him up. His nose was bleeding from the smack to the table. "Shawn no! You can't take him!" Juliet screamed.

"Jules calm down! Just call Lassie…" Shawn didn't get to finish as they dragged him away.

"Why are you doing this?!" Juliet turned to Hewitt.

"He's being charged with murder," Hewitt explained.

"What? For whom?"

"Gypsy." Hewitt said forcing Juliet to sit down. The man looked a lot weaker than he was.

"He was with me the entire time, ask the Inn Keeper!"

"We did, he said he saw you two enter the building. But he saw someone exit that looked like Shawn, then they found Gypsy's body. He's being charged with murder," Hewitt continued to explain.

"What happens next?" Juliet gulped.

"If they find him guilty he'll be hanged, and they will most likely find him guilty."

"But he's innocent!"

"I'm sorry," Hewitt said.

"You don't look it!" Juliet screamed.

"Please calm down!"

"No! How can you want me to calm down when you're going to hang the man I love!?" Hewitt stepped back at her proclamation. "Love," Juliet whispered.

"Come on, you can see him."

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"You aren't getting anywhere!" Gus snapped at Lassiter.

"You aren't helping," he grumbled. Lassiter pressed against the accelerator and the car made a grumbling sound before sputtering.

"What can I do Lassiter? You're going to ruin your car if you don't stop." Gus sighed looking around the hill they were on.

"My partner-."

"Your partner? My best friend, my brother is in that town as well! I want him back more than anyone, but this isn't the way to get them back. We need to wait for the road to clear or go on foot." Gus told him.

"Fine, we go on foot." Lassiter got out of the car and started to trek up the hill.

"He's determined," Gus mumbled following the Detective.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Shawn?" Juliet rushed over to the cell Shawn was in.

"Jules!" Shawn jumped up hearing her voice.

"It's going to be alright, I'll get you out of this," Juliet said standing as close as she could to him. The blood from his nose had been cleaned up; there was no trace that it had happened.

"Get out of here,"

"What?"

"Get as far from here as you can Juliet. I don't want you to see what's going to happen, and I don't want the same thing to occur to you. Get out." Shawn looked at her fiercely.

"I can't leave you," Juliet shook her head, her eyes began to water and her voice cracked.

"Jules, do you want to see me die?" Shawn whispered.

"You won't die, I won't them kill you Shawn. I'll figure something out," Juliet promised. Shawn shook his head and gripped the cell bars. "I love you Shawn," Juliet said. Shawn's head snapped up at what she said.

"What?"

"I love you, and I'm sorry it takes you being sentenced to death to figure it out."

"I love you Juliet, I've always known." He confessed. Juliet grabbed his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. A man walked over to them and opened the cell door that separated the two. Juliet launched herself into Shawn's arms, who gladly took her into his embrace.

"Its okay," Shawn soothed rubbing her back. Juliet started to shake in his arms and Shawn could hear her crying. "You're a strong, independent, beautiful woman Juliet. You'll be just fine,"

She gripped his shirt in her clenched fists and buried her head into his chest. They stood in silence, Juliet crying and Shawn trying to soothe her as best as he could.

"I don't wanna live without you," Juliet whispered.

"You'll be fine Jules, it'll all work out. I promise," Shawn assured.

"How?"

"Because they aren't even sure if I did it," Shawn said.

"Wrong." Hewitt walked into the room with other officers.

"What?" Shawn looked at them. He tightened his arms around Juliet and held her to him.

"They found you guilty," Hewitt said.

"No," Juliet sobbed.

"Your sentence is to be carried out immediately," a man said who was in all black.

"Please, I swear I didn't do it." Shawn defended.

"Don't make it harder than it already is," Hewitt advised.

"You said you needed our help. How will you find Willow's killer if I'm dead? Huh? Or your sons? What about him?" Shawn tried to reason.

"They are both dead," Hewitt spat. What Shawn said didn't even faze him. Shawn felt Juliet press herself against him.

"Can I just have five more minutes? Please?" Shawn begged.

"I'm sorry." The man in black shook his head. Shawn sighed and kissed Juliet's head.

"No Shawn," Juliet put her hands flat against his chest.

"Hey, I love you. Know that, okay?" Shawn kissed her lips.

"But Shawn…" he rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't hang onto me forever, okay? Don't let me be the cause of your pain Jules. Promise me." Juliet said nothing, "Promise me," he urged.

"I promise," she said shakily. Shawn reluctantly let go of her and he walked to the man in black. "Let's get this over with," he let out a small smile. The man nodded and they walked Shawn out of the room. Hewitt took Juliet by her shoulders and they walked outside. Juliet jerked away from Hewitt and couldn't keep her eyes off Shawn. She was stopped as Shawn was kept going.

The crowd was gathered around a wooden platform that had two eight foot tall poles with a beam in between them. A noose was already hanging from the middle of the beam. The man in black tied Shawn's hands behind his back and walked him to the middle of the platform. The noose was lowered so it hung around Shawn's next and was tightened.

"This man has been charged and proved of murdering Gypsy." The man said. The crown grumbled and yelled. "He will now be hanged as punishment." The man finished. He stepped away and walked over to a wooden lever. Juliet closed her eyes and started to sway. She gasped when she head the tale tell sounds of someone or Shawn's body falling. Juliet opened her eyes when she heard mumbles and screams of terror.

Shawn was standing safely on the platform, the noose still around his neck. Everyone was pointing and looking at a tree about ten feet away. A man was hanging from the tree by a wooden rope. There was the whining of a horse and a black horse came out of nowhere, chopped off the hanging man's head and took off back into the woods.

"Told you I didn't do it!" Shawn yelled. The men from the stage left Shawn and ran over to the tree. Juliet however ran up to the platform and kissed Shawn's lips passionately.

"Mmm Jules, not that this isn't nice. But ummm…. Could you get this off me?" Juliet looked up and removed the noose from his neck. "Told you it would work out." Shawn smiled softly and wrapped Juliet in his arms.

"I love you," Juliet smiled kissing him.

"I love you," Shawn kissed her back.

"Nice to see that but can you uh stop?" Shawn and Juliet stopped kissing and found Linda looking up at them.

"Can we help you?" Juliet asked a little irritated that they'd been interrupted.

"Yeah, my dad wants to see you." Linda said.

* * *

What say you all? Thanks for reading. Review!


End file.
